


Confrontation

by NikiAlex03



Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: James confronts Sirius following the events of the prank on Snape
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a full length fic that was eventually scrapped. Can be read alone or together with the last two installments of this series, but for a bit more context, Remus and Sirius have been dating for about two years at this point, and you can read about Remus finding out Sirius was the one behind the prank in part 3 of this series: 'Where's Sirius' :)  
> Enjoy!

“Was it worth it, Sirius?” James snarled as he exited the sick room. Sirius, who had been sitting on the floor just outside engrossed in his own head, jumped up.

“Where is he?” He asked, ignoring James' question, “Where’s Remus?”

_I have to see him_ , he thought, _if I could just explain-_

“Don’t act like you’re all concerned about him now!” James growled, his long arms flying up angrily, “After what you did.”

Sirius glowered. He didn't have time for this. 

“Sod off, Potter. You don’t get it.”

“What don’t I get? That you’re an insensitive, immature prick who put your own petty feud with Snape-”

“ _My_ petty feud? If I remember correctly _you’re_ the one who started this whole thing over some  _ girl _ -” Sirius snapped, "Fucking- I'm not doing this right now, James."

He knew James well enough to know that nothing he said would get through to the boy, so he wasn't about to waste any valuable time standing her arguing with him. Time that Remus was spending, alone.

But James blocked his path as Sirius tried to step around him towards the infirmary, shoving him back forcefully.

“ _I’m not the one who sent Snape to the Whomping Willow_!” James roared, “That was all _you_. And for what? To teach him a lesson? Huh?  What was the  _ point _ , Sirius?” 

Sirius said nothing, just glared, hoping he was conveying his hatred for his best friend well enough through his eyes alone. He ignored the stab of guilt constricting his chest. It had been eating away at him all night, and most of the day, for as long as Remus had been on the other side of that door away from him.

_ He's going to hate you, _ his brain taunted, _You know nothing you say now will be good enough._

Sirius was yanked cruelly -or perhaps mercifully- back into reality but James' scoff, “It’ll be a miracle if Remus forgives you for this, cause I sure as hell know I won’t.” 

Despite his own anger, the words cut Sirius deep. It was something he'd have never expected from James. James, his brother, who's unconditional love for him was something he had sworn by too many times for Sirius to count in the past.

_ Good fucking job, Black. You've ruined every good thing in your life. _

Sirius watched silently as James stalked away, his figure disappearing around the corner. 

He blinked up at Peter, who stood nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. _Had he been there the entire time?_

“I- I’m sorry, Sirius," Peter said quietly. His eyes darted around them, as though scared someone would hear him. 

Sirius slumped back against the wall and cradled his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than to just head back to the dorm and curl up under the blanket Remus' mother had gotten him last Christmas. Suddenly, everything just felt _too much_.

"Just leave, Peter." He sighed, waving a hand in the direction James had gone off to. He watched as Peter's feet shuffled away, and only then, the realization that he was alone hitting him with full force, did he allow any tears to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually much shorter and I tried to lengthen it a bit, but there's only so much that I could really do in this one scene you know? There's only one more fic I have to upload before I'll be finished with the pre-written part of this series. I have other stuff I wanna add to it planned out, and my goal is to try for one a day. We'll see how it works out :)  
> In the meantime, if anyone has any prompts or anything they'd like to see, feel free to leave it either in the comments or on my tumblr @nikialexx  
> Love you guys!


End file.
